The invention relates to a TV signal receiver. Generally, TV programs of a given length are regularly interrupted by, for example commercials or other information. Such messages are usually concentrated in a standard packet which is sent to everyone. Many viewers regard at least a pat of such a packet as being useless, for they prefer information about other subjects such a s, for example stock exchange news or the weather forecast instead of commercials, or they p refer, for example commercials about products in which they are specially interested.